If I Was in Star Wars The Clone Wars
by SabineWrenFan17
Summary: The Clone Wars raged on. I was part of the Jedi Order destined to end the war. What will happen when i interact with some of the most famous characters of the Star Wars Galaxy
1. Chapter 1 - Before Ahsoka met Anakin

Hey Everyone, welcome to the premiere of the If I was in Star Wars The Clone Wars series. This first one takes place before Ahsoka was paired with Anakin and before The Clone Wars movie. Hoped you enjoy. I have edited and added dialouge to the chapter since it was released as a preview.

It was early in the morning. A traning session had gotten underway. "Gently, swing the saber left and right." Mastsr Yoda instructed. "The force let it flow through you, you should." Then, Master Yoda felt something odd was wrong. "Something wrong Master Yoda?" I asked him. "Late Padawans Tano and Ofee are" he said. "I didn't realize how late they actually where so I will get them myself Master Yoda." I replied in which he responded "Quick, you must be. Hurry back, you should." I bowed to the Grand Master and then went to go see what happened to my friend Ahoska and Ahsoka's friend and roomate Barris.

I knocked on their door first because that is the polite thing to do. However, nobody answered. Then, I heard laughing coming from inside the room. I said to myself, "Really, a tickle fight, again?" I know there had to be a logical reason for this is so I entered the room and I saw them tickling each other on Ahsoka's bed. Ahsoka and Barris then sensed my presence and looked at me. "What the heck is going on here? I asked. Ahsoka explained, "Well, I was tired and then Barris kept trying to wake me up and then--" "I get it Ahsoka we'll figure out a way to settle this mess later but for right now you're late for the traning excersie." They got up and the three of us walked back to the traning session.

"Thank you for the wonderful traning session Master Yoda" I said in which he replied, "No, thank you, I do. Worked hard, you did. One of the best students, you were. Derserve a break, you do." So I left with Ahsoka and Barris and then an idea seemed to have popped into Barris' head. "I have a idea" she said "Let's have a tickle contest and whoever lasts the longests, wins." "How would it work?" I have asked. "We tie one person up and gag them. Then, the other two would tickle them and whoever could last the longests without begging for the tickling to stop wins and gets to tickle the other two for as long as they want." Ahsoka and I talked about it for a minute. "Davyn, are you sure this is a smart idea?" She asked. "You may not see it, but seems like the perfect traning idea to practice strgenth and endurance." "Ok, then lets do it" She said as we both accepted Barris' challenge without knowing who is most ticklish.

The part about this challenge that we couldn't figure out was we couldn't decide who would go first. "We could use a coin but there are three of us not two" I said. "How are we going to do this then?" Asked Ahoska. "I got it" I told her. I carefully used the force to lift a bottle and spin it and that's how we determined which one of us would go first. The bottle pointed at Ahsoka. "Great" she said. "Hey, at least you don't have to go last." I said to Ahsoka. I felt kinda bad for having to tickle my friend right off the start. I knew that letting Ahsoka have a whole side of me or Barris to tickle would make up for it. So, we began with this little contest. Barris tied Ahsoka's hands behind her back. I tied her feet up and gagged her with the only ball gag I could find. Me and Barris made sure she was tied eagle spread so we get to all the fun spots.

We of course we went outside to talk about where to start. "I think the feet are a good spot" Barris said in which I replied to that by saying "I thought you said the armpits and stomach were good too." Barris told me "How about you start with the stomach and armpits and I'll start with the feet and will work what to do next along the way." We put Ahsoka on a table with the same signature as force cages so she wouldn't be able to use the force to help her out. I of course had a stopwatch to time how long Ahsoka lasts. Then, the clock started and the fun began.

As Barris dug her long fingernails into Ahsoka's soles, Ahsoka broke out in laughter. She tried to turn away but couldn't. She tried to call for help, but the ball gag didn't let a word out. I used an electric toothbrush (which are free for every Jedi Padawan) to torture her stomach. I even blew rasberries in Ahoska's stomach and she laughed so hard. I moved up to her armpits and that was one of her most ticklish spots. I told Barris "Barris, don't forget to get in between her toes." "Thanks for reminding me" She said as she dug inbetween all of Ahsoka's toes. Ahsoka, after just a few minutes, couldn't take it anymore and asked to stop. "I need a restroom" I said. "So do I" Barris said. I asked, "What do we do with Ahsoka?" Barris had a wonderful idea. We taped electric toothbrushes to her most ticklish spots so she would still be tickled while we are gone. So we left and Ahsoka was laughing so hard as we went out the door. "Mfph, Mfph (I want it to sthahahaop nohohw") and she still was trying to say it even when we came back. "How long did I last?" Ahoska asked. "6 Minutes and 30 Seconds, Ahsoka" I told her in which she replied "Great that was it, when I'm pretty ticklish so I understand."

So Ahsoka didn't last as long as I thought she would. So me and Barris did rock-paper-scissors to decide who would go next. Barris did paper. I did rock so I had to go next. "Darn It" I sad as I was bound and gagged by Ahsoka and Barris.

Hey guys, this is actually a two-part chapter. Part two is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1 P2 - Before Ahsoka met Anakin

Hey Guys, so this is Part 2 of 3 of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it and May the Force be with You, always.

I didn't expect the bondage to be as tight as it was but it was. Hands were high above my head. My feet, belly, armpits and pretty much everything else was exposed. My feet were tied and my toes were pulled apart so they could get in between the toes, which I was really ticklish there. I had a cloth gag in my mouth unlike Ahsoka who had a ball gag (We didn't tell her but Barris was going to have a cloth with two pieces of duct tape over her mouth). They went outside to talk about it, of course. I didn't here where they were going to start, only thing I heard was that the feet and the stomach were going to be popular spots, which exactly was what I was not hoping for. Thank goodnes they kept my pants on but they took my shirt and shoes off. A few minutes later (there was a clock right next to me) Ahsoka and Barris came back in and they could hear me talking a little bit so they put a piece of tape over the cloth gag which made me much more quiet.

Then, it had begun. First, they both attacked in between my toes, which I didn't like at all. Each of them took one foot. Ahsoka took the left foot and Barris took the right foot. I try to move my feet ontop of each other but it was no use because my feet were bound tightly and very far apart. They each took turns blowing rasberries in my stomach which made me go crazy. Then, the kept attacking my feet and stomach because those were the most ticklish spots I had. Ahsoka took a particular pleasure in getting in between the toes a lot since I was super ticklish there as well. I can't imagined what they will do next.

This is part 2 of a three-part chapter. Final part coming soon.


End file.
